


all we are

by trilliastra



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Because of Reasons, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Sheriff Stilinski and Derek friendship, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Stilinski Family Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 01:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1921770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trilliastra/pseuds/trilliastra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles makes fun of them all the time, says it feels weird knowing that his dad and his boyfriend share secrets about him, but Derek can see right through his lie.</p><p>“Yeah.” Derek says distractedly, playing with the bottle in his hand. “I want to marry him.” He blurts out.</p><p>John freezes, eyes widening in surprise as he places his bottle on the table carefully.</p>
            </blockquote>





	all we are

“Do you want another beer, son?” John asks, waving the bottle at Derek who smiles and nods. “So how's Cora doing?”

“Good.” Derek says, taking a sip of his beer. “She said she might stop by next month.” He looks out the window, watches the sun setting for a minute and settles further into the couch. When he was young he didn't like Saturdays and the feeling that comes with them; the need to always spend it with family, sharing stories while eating something his grandmother cooked. But with time Derek learned to enjoy it – even wait for these moments when he can sit in John's living room, drink a beer with him while Stiles gets food for them. “I think she has a boyfriend, but she doesn't want to tell me yet.”

John smiles, waves his bottle at Derek. “Sounds like someone I know.” He says, looking fondly at the picture of Stiles hanging on the wall. They stay silent for a minute or two, both obviously thinking about Stiles and everything they love about him.

Stiles makes fun of them all the time for it, says it feels weird knowing that his dad and his boyfriend share secrets about him, but Derek can see right through his lie.

“Yeah.” Derek says distractedly, playing with the bottle in his hand. “I want to marry him.” He blurts out.

John freezes, eyes widening in surprise as he places his bottle on the table carefully. “Yeah?”

It's something he's been thinking about since Allison and Scott's wedding, when Stiles was giving his speech and Derek couldn't stop imagining how their own wedding would be. The kind of food they'd have, the decoration, if Stiles would wear a green tie and cry like Scott did when Allison said _I do_ , and especially the house they could buy together, thinking about the kids they could have, the nights together in a place they could call their own.

He thought about _everything._

“Yeah.” Derek repeats. “I do. I really do.”

John's eyes soften and the crinkles of worry leave his expression. “I'm happy for you.” He says, smiling. “I'm happy that Stiles found someone that loves him like you do. And I'm happy that he loves you too.”

Derek swallows, looks up at the ceiling. “I – thank you.” The fact that John is willing to give Stiles to someone like Derek, that he is actually happy to do so, makes Derek's chest heavy with pride. “That means a lot to me.”

“I know.” John says, reaches out to pat Derek's hand. “That means a lot to me, too.” He points at a picture of Stiles and his mom. “When Claudia died, I made sure to never cry in front of Stiles. Tried to pretend I was strong, you know?” Derek nods, listening to the words attentively. Stiles talks about her sometimes, but John - John _rarely_ does. He only brought her up in front of Derek once or twice, and even then he could see how difficult it was for him. “But Stiles is smart and he knew I was hiding something, so he came into my room one night and told me it was okay. It was okay to cry. So I did.”

Derek smiles softly, remembering Laura telling him the same thing after the fire. He refused to cry for weeks after it, closed himself for the world until she came into his room one day, cuffed him on the back of the head and said it was okay. Derek cried himself to sleep that night, and she never stopped hugging him.

“Two days later he said he wasn't going to marry anyone. He didn't want to go through the same thing, even if that meant saying no to Lydia Martin.” John snorts, shakes his head fondly. Derek smiles too, remembers hearing Stiles say those same words to him before they got together. “Five years ago, he told me he had changed his mind. That if you ever proposed, he was going to say yes without thinking twice.”

His heart skips a beat, like every time he thinks about Stiles and their future together, and a wave of happiness invades his body. “He told me he didn't believe in happily ever after until he met me.” He says, voice low and filled with so much love that he barely recognizes it as his own.

“I'm really happy for you.” John says, barely a minute before Stiles' Jeep comes to a stop in front of the house. Derek clears his throat as Stiles' dad sniffs and runs a hand through his face.

“I have food.” Stiles announces, trips on his way inside the house, making Derek snort and John smile. “Not one word.” He points angrily, drops the take out on the coffee table in front of them. “What were you doing?”

“Nothing.” John hurries to say. Stiles narrows his eyes at his father suspicious, and pokes Derek on the shoulder.

Derek takes his hand, pulls him until Stiles is sitting on his lap. “Planning world domination. And other things.” He bites at Stiles' shoulder gently. “Let's eat before the food gets cold.”

“You two are terrible liars.” Stiles rolls his eyes, but smiles anyway. “I have veggie burger for you, dad.”

It's John's turn to roll his eyes. “Of course you do.”

–

“Are you really not going to tell me what you and my dad were talking about?” Stiles asks as soon as they step inside their apartment. He moves to take off his jacket, smiles when Derek helps him and then turns to circle Derek's neck with his arms.

“I was asking your dad for your hand in marriage.” Stiles' eyes widen and he bites the inside of his cheek. “He said yes, by the way.”

“Ha-ha.” Stiles says, slaps Derek's chest with one hand. “Seriously though. I hate when you keep secrets from me.”

Derek narrows his eyes, hands clenching at where they were resting on Stiles' hips. “I don't keep secrets from you.” He says, firmly.

It's true and it hurts him to remember of a time when he used to doubt Stiles, used to have trust issues and was just – lonely. No friends, no family, no pack and especially, _no Stiles._

“I know, I know. I'm sorry.” Stiles hurries to say, leaning in to kiss Derek's cheek. “I just – my dad had his sad face and you had your sad face. And I want to know why the people I love the most in the world were sad.”

“Because we lost so many things –” Derek says, breathing in the scent of Stiles all around him. It's his anchor, his comfort, his everything. “but we still have you. And we love you.”

Stiles' heart is beating fast and his eyes are shining with tears. He's also smiling, and even if it's a little sad at the reminder of his mom and Derek's family and their friends, it's still beautiful. “And I was telling him that I want to marry you. Soon.”

Derek wants to laugh at the way Stiles' face immediately changes from sad to surprised, he lets out a weak _oh_ and he drops his hands from where they were caressing Derek's hair. “You – marry – what?”

He cups Stiles' face with both hands, kisses his beautiful lips softly. Gives him his best smile and prepares himself to ask the most important question of his life. “I love you. You make me happy every day and I want to spend the rest of my life trying to make you just as happy.” Stiles' heart skips a beat, his hands starting to tremble but he finally smiles. “Will you marry me?”

Stiles lets out a full body laugh, head thrown back leaving his neck completely exposed for Derek to admire. “Yes!” He shouts, throwing himself at Derek. “Yes, of course. You asshole.” He pulls back still grinning. “Where's my ring?”

Still shaking from the relief of listening to Stiles' answer, Derek grins back. “In your socks drawer, because I know you never open it and just steal my socks instead.”

“Well, yours are more comfy.” Stiles laughs, leans in to kiss Derek deeply. His lips fitting together with Derek's and like always, leaving him lightheaded. “Go get my ring.” Stiles murmurs against his lips.

“In a minute.” Derek says, nosing at the crook of Stiles' neck.

They stay like that for more than a minute, but Stiles doesn't say anything, only holds Derek tighter and mutters _I love you_ over and over again.

**Author's Note:**

> Sheriff Stilinski and Derek friendship gives me all the happy feelings.
> 
> Hope you liked it!!  
> Comments and kudos are always welcome!


End file.
